Going Human
by lil'Flood
Summary: The Phantoms are a family of ghosts. One day Danny, the youngest, steps into a portal build by his parents and gets turned half-human on accident. A reverse/ghost-AU.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom was just the normal average ghost teen. Just like most of the other ghosts he had a pale, slightly green skin colour. His hair was a really light grey and his eyes glowed in a bright neon green. In human years he would already be 14 years old and had currently, to his misfortune, reached one of the most stressful parts of his still young afterlife.

He lived together with his parents and big sister in the Ghost Zone. Over the years his parents, Maddie and Jack Phantom (quite the ironic name for a ghost family), managed to build a rather big lair for their little family.

Danny's parents were scientists and had a rather strong obsession with the human world. Humans and their inventions fascinated them. For years they had studied the other species.

Their whole life circled around humans and studying them. Danny and his sister, Jazz, on the other hand thought that their parents' obsession was a bit too much. Jazz, much like her parents, was quite intelligent and she spent most of her time reading books. She was 2 years older than the youngest ghost of the family.

Her passion for books was also a small part of the reason of why Danny's life had to change dramatically on THAT day.

At first said day was as normal as always. The Phantom adults rambled on about how fascinating humans were and demonstrated some of their newest inventions. Danny just wanted to be left alone in peace and Jazz was off to Ghost Writer's library.

To Danny's great misfortune, or fortune however you may see it, his parents had nearly finished an invention they had been working on for years: A portal that provided access to the human world and a way back. Since Jazz was gone they had only dragged Danny down to their lab, so he was present when their most important invention was finally completed.

"I don't get it. Why do we need a portal to the human world if there are tons of natural portals in the Ghost Zone?", Danny had placed himself on some of the lab tables and was currently observing his parents checking the portal for the first test run.

"That is an excellent question, son!", exclaimed his father. The male ghost had the same greenish skin colour as his son, but unlike Danny who was still rather small and slender for his age, Jack Phantom was built quite robust and big. His form was covered in an orange jumpsuit with only black gloves, boots and collar. Danny was wearing a similar piece, only with white parts where his father's suit was black and black where Jack's was orange.

"You know, sweetie, the natural portals are unstable. You never know where you end up and when they'll close.", unlike the rest of the family, who looked rather human, Maddie Phantom's appearance looked more 'ghostly'. While her upper half looked just like the one of a normal female her legs were replaced by a long blue spectral tail and even though the form of her upper half looked human her face was also covered in the blue fabric of her suit. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of red goggles, whom she rarely took off and her mouth was simply on her face, making it look like the suit was actually her skin.

She continued after a quick check on some of the screws, "Even though it is no problem to access the human world it is still too big of a risk. You never know if you will be able to return."

"Okay . . .", that was all Danny could think to say. He simply remained silent and continued watching.

After a couple of minutes they finished their little check up and placed themselves in front of the portal.

"That's it."

""After all those years."

"Are you ready, Jack?", Maddie and her husband asked as they picked up both a power point and a plug.

"Ready when you are, dear!" He plugged them together.

Danny's eyes widened as green sparks came from within the portal. It lit up and his parents' eyes shone with joy. But as soon as the sparks came out they disappeared again and the ghost parents' faces fell immediately.

"B-But I looked through all of the calculations. There can't be a mistake!", Maddie went frantically through the papers scattered all around the lab. Jack took a step forward, looking inside the portal and hitting it a few times with his hand.

"Maybe you just need a break.", suggested Danny. Even though he didn't look like it, he was a bit disappointed as well. After all a portal to another world was something different than the other inventions his parents usually came up with.

"You might be right . . .", Maddie sighed in defeat, setting the papers down on one of the tables.

Jack rushed to her side, holding her with one of his arms, "Don't worry Maddie! We are going to eat some fudge and then we can continue working!"

Both disappeared out of the lab and Danny watched them go, or in his mom's case float, up the stairs. He wanted to follow them, but stopped looking back at the portal. The only sound in the lab was the echo of his own steps. He halted in front of the portal and simply stared for some time. His parents had worked for so long on this thing and even though some of their inventions were simply useless and barely working, the portal was like their baby (Danny hated to admit that, but over the past few years they spent more and more time down in their lab.).

After a moment he set one his feet inside and since nothing happened, the other foot soon followed. Now he stood inside the portal, looking in awe at the wires and metal parts. He looked up and turned around, inspecting each small space of the portals surface.

"I wonder what it looks like below all this metal.", he placed one of his hands on the wall, feeling the cold substance beneath his gloves. Unintentionally he had placed his hand right on the spot with a big green and red button, one labelled with 'on' and the other with 'off'. The simple act of touching the wall and putting pressure on it caused the green button to activate. A shrill sound came from somewhere within the construction. Upon noticing that he had touched a button, Danny quickly withdrew his hand.

"What wa-", that was all he could say, before the portal had activated itself and he was consumed by a brilliant green light.

The young ghost had no idea what was happening to him. His whole form hurt, like a thousand needles were piercing through his skin right into his core. All he could do was scream. He simply screamed, hoping for the pain to stop. His body twisted and turned. Danny only registered the immense pain, nothing but the pain flooding every inch of his body. He didn't notice that the light dimmed at one point and that his still trembling form fell on the cold floor of the portal. Even though the pain lessened and he had stopped screaming he had a tightening feeling coming from his chest. Danny didn't know what to do, opening and closing his mouth like a fish on land, until his body told him to suck in air. The feeling didn't go away, but after a few times continuing breathing in air he felt a bit better. Still he soon noticed that every time he stopped getting air into his body the feeling came back, so he continued the action.

The young ghost, or at this point rather the young former-ghost, simply lay on the floor. He was still focusing so much on the pain that he didn't notice the change of his outer appearance. His once snow like hair was now simply black and his eyes were no longer green, but a soft blue.

Danny's hand slowly wandered to his chest. There he noticed a strange pounding coming from within. His core never did that and he started to freak out over the beating that wouldn't stop. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He only wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to stop the thing in his chest and he wanted to stop that tightening feeling.

A croaking sound escaped from his mouth, a failed attempt to call for his parents. But to his great dismay now the pain also came from his throat. All he managed was a sob, which resulted in more tears falling down his now rosy cheeks.

At one point he heard footsteps, it could only be his dad. His body started to relax and Danny stopped fighting against the the tiredness that had grasped him right after the green light let him go. Two rings formed around his waist and crept over him, slowly giving him back his ghostly appearance. Upon noticing the weird feeling in his chest go away a small smile slipped on his lips.

It was then that his parents came back from their break. As they saw their son lying on the ground of the portal they rushed to his side, calling his name.

Jack took the small form of his son in his arms, repeating his name over and over, telling him to stay awake. But the small ghost was simply too tired. His eyes shut and for a moment it looked like his intense green eyes lost their colour and were replaced by a calming blue hue.

**To be continued?**

**Maybe, I'm not sure yet. **

**Since I did some reverse/ghost AU fanart and a lot of people seemed to like it/asked for a fanfic I wrote this little thing. So I hope that you like it and I hope I can manage to continue this at one point!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Danny noticed was that his head and chest hurt. He tried to open his eyes, only to squeeze his eyelids shut again, after noticing the uncomfortable brightness of the room.

He remained still, using his other senses to get at least some clues to where he was and to what had happened.

Beneath him he could feel the soft mattress of his bed and someone had tucked him in with one of his favorite blankets. The whole situation was rather comfortable, wouldn't there be the pain that kept flowing through his body.

He also noticed that it was quiet. Much too quiet for the Phantom-household. His parents were usually tinkering with something, or his father would call for someone with his booming voice. The silence was certainly unsettling.

The young ghost tried to gather all his remaining energy and slowly sat up. He blinked a few times, slowly adjusting his eyes to the light.

Like he suspected, he was in his room. Nothing looked unusual, the ground was covered with clothes, his bin was more than full and all in all it was a mess like always.

With a not so graceful motion he removed his blanket and tried to float to his room's door. To his dismay he soon noticed that the movements made him dizzy and he held out a hand to lean against the wall, but instead of his hand pausing at the surface it went right trough the wall. Caught by surprise the ghost let out a gasp and fell against the wall, still levitating a few inches above the ground. Danny quickly removed his hand and stared at it. It looked . . . different. The white glow that usually surrounded every ghosts was gone.

Slowly he moved his other hand over to the intangible one, "How did it-", and he was able to grasp it. The soft glow was restored again and Danny quickly let go of his hand.

He had to admit that his ghost powers had never been that powerful, his mum said he should give them more time to develop, but he still had full control over them. He hadn't accidentally gone intangible for the last couple of years.

His eyes were still locked on his hand when the door slowly creaked open.

"Danny?"

Said ghost's head shot up immediately.

"Jazz?", his big sister's eyes widened upon seeing her younger sibling sitting on the ground. Jazz, or rather Jasmine, shared the same green skin color like her father and brother. Her hair was gray, like Danny's, only a tad darker. It was long, nearly reaching her elbows and whenever she moved her hair seemed to float in the air right behind her. Unlike Danny and her parents, she refused to wear one of the usual Phantom jumpsuits and instead was dressed in a long blue pullover and had a pair of tight black trousers beneath it.

"Danny! You're supposed to be in bed!", she quickly floated over to her brother and grabbed for the hand that only seconds ago went trough the wall.

"Wait Jazz, I-"; but to his great relief his sister simply grabbed it and dragged him once again to his bed. She picked up the covers and gestured for Danny to lie down again.

"I'm not tired, my head hurts a bit, but overall I'm fine. I just woke up! Why should I go to bed again?", protested Danny.

Jazz only gave him a stern look, "You really scared mum and dad down there! They nearly got a core-attack! Besides, you shouldn't take this too lightly."

"What are you talking about- Oh.", now he remembered. He went into the portal and it accidentally turned on. The green light, the pain, the feeling in his chest. It all came back to Danny and said ghost let out a sound of distress, gripping his head with both of his hands.

"Danny!", shouted his sister, letting go of the covers. She quickly rushed to his side and attempted to hold him, only to let out a gasp when her arms went right through her brother.

"You have to stay calm. Oh dear ancients! Danny, stop being intangible!"

The small ghost only twitched when he heard the words, "But I'm not doing anything-"

It was only a whisper and his sister looked at him confused, "Maybe it's the stress, or a side effect of the portal accident. Oh, or both of them are working together! Maybe the trauma of the acc-"

"Jazz!", Danny nearly shouted the name. His head was hurting again and his sister rambling didn't help ease pain.

Realizing her mistake she stopped and mumbled an "I'm sorry."

She floated over again and stopped a few inches before her brother, "Don't worry, just stay calm."

Her brother's eyes glanced up at her, although he still looked a bit unsure.

"Just stay calm and focus on my hand, okay?", she held it out and moved closer to Danny.

The other flinched a bit and she quickly stopped moving, when he looked calm enough she continued her motion. She gently placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and the younger ghost relaxed a bit.

"See? Everything is fin-", but as she wanted to finish her brother suddenly fell down. They hadn't been floating that high in the air, still her brother let out a painful yelp as he made contact with the floor.

"Danny, what was that?"

He only looked at his legs, wide-eyed.

"Danny?", she tried again, floating closer to her brother.

"I can't float."

His eyes left his legs and he looked at his sister. She had to hold back a gasp as she saw how scared her brother looked.

"What is happening, Jazz?", panic filled his voice, "What is happening to me?!"

She wanted to tell her brother that he was just overreacting, but then she noticed how his white glow started to flicker and dim. She had never experienced something like that.

"I-I don't know. I'll call Mum and Dad!", something was certainly wrong with her brother and he needed help. She reached for the door, only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard Danny crying out in pain. Jazz turned around to see her brother lying on the ground, rolled in a tight ball. His arms covered his chest, where his core was situated.

Suddenly two white rings appeared around the young ghost. Jazz witnessed in horror how her brother slowly changed. His suit changed color from black to white. The same happened to his hair, his usual white locks became pitch black. He had lost his glow completely and once she floated closer she noticed how his once green skin had turned into a light pink.  
"Danny?", whispered Jazz, putting one of her hands over her mouth.

"J-Jazz . . . ?", the voice was different. It sounded a lot like her little brother, but it was much clearer, the usual echo was missing. She only stared, not daring to move.

"Jazz?", Danny called out again. He was confused, the pain had suddenly appeared and now he was in the same state like he was after the accident. His chest moved up and down, he had to focus on breathing and to his dismay the beating thing was still inside him.  
"Jazz.", he called again and this time it got his sister out of her little trance.

Her own green eyes stared in a blue, once green, abyss.

"Why are you crying?", it was then that she noticed the small drops of water running down her cheeks. Why was she doing it indeed? She needed to help her brother.

She laughed a little, wincing a bit upon noticing how forced it sounded, "I'm not crying." She used her sleeve to get rid of the remaining water, "See?"

She then placed herself next to her brother on the floor, "Danny . . . H-How do you feel? Does it hurt somewhere?"

He looked at her for a second and then smiled sheepishly, "It hurt more yesterday." He stopped for a second, looking at the ceiling, "What happened to me Jazz? My core feels weird."

Jazz remained silent, she didn't know how to answer the question, because she hadn't really got a clue either. When she looked at Danny she could clearly see the changes and she knew what he resembled, what he WAS at the moment. Her parents had always warned her, that if she was ever close to THEM she should get away as fast away as possible. Her parents were fascinated by THEM and she feared that if they saw Danny like this, they would- She quickly shook her head, wanting to get rid of the thought.

"Is everything alright, Jazz?", she heard her brother whisper.

She gave him a reassuring smile and wanted to lay her hand on her brother's chest to comfort him, to show him that she cared. What she did not intend was to pass right through Danny.

The other looked at the hand in alarm, "I-I didn't want to do tha- Why is my hair black?"

For the first time Danny had tried to push himself up and in the process a few strands had fallen in front of his eyes, "And my suit-" He took the edge of it between his fingers and let out a soft gasp, "My glow is gone."

"Don't worry, it's only temporary for sure.", Jazz was getting nervous. Danny didn't even realize he had just turned into . . .  
"What is?", he looked more than confused.

She tried to smile again, "The change- You are going to be back to normal in no time!"

"Jazz, what are you talking about?", Danny got worried and the pain in his head started to come back.

"No need to worry, we just need to stay calm.", Jazz finally retrieved her arm from within Danny.

That caused Danny only to freak out more and the pain to intensify, "What- What happened to me?"

"Don't freak out Danny-"  
"Why should I freak out?!"

"I think the portal turned you human."

The young ghost – now human – simply looked at her with wide eyes, before he passed out again.

**And there it is: chapter 2.**

**Nothing really happens, but before all the action takes place Danny has to figure out a bit more about his new half.**

**The next update will probably take some time . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny soon decided that being human sucked.

A lot of ghosts would die (oh the pun) to change places with the young half-ghost. Not all ghosts were formed when a person died, Danny and Jazz for example were both born in the Ghost Zone. Due to that Danny had been a ghost his whole life and he did not see any upsides of his human abilities.

A few days had already passed since the portal accident. The pain inside of him had lessened and once his parents were busy in their lab. Danny and Jazz had locked themselves in Danny's room. There he had tried changing into his other half, basically he had tried 'going human'. At first it hurt and he had let out a gasp, stumbling back and stopping the transformation. His sister was by his side immediately.

After that he tried it again, ignoring the pain, thinking of something else. Once the pain faded a warm feeling spread through his body. He had never felt something like this before and the warmth was maybe the only thing he liked about this whole 'human-thing'. It was completely different from the usual cold and void feeling of his ghost-core.

There the positive things ended.

Jazz had managed to get a book about humans from her parents and explained to the young half-ghost that humans had to breath. If they didn't do it they would die and after that, the pain Danny had been feeling when he didn't suck in air, made sense to him. Still they couldn't identify the beating thing that bothered Danny each time he turned human, but since it didn't seem to cause harm Jazz said it must be natural.

But what annoyed Danny the most was the fact that humans could become intangible. Even though he tried to keep the 'after effects' of the portal accident hidden to his parents, sometimes his human abilities simply activated themselves. On more than one occasion his limps would turn intangible, sometimes even when he was in the same room as his parents.

During the past few days they had started to fuzz over him and he felt like he got more attention from them in the past few days than during the last year.

With a sigh he fell down on his bed. This day had been more than exhausting. Their uncle Vlad had visited. He wasn't really their uncle, but he was really close to his parents and didn't mind being called 'uncle'. Jazz suggested it was because he himself had no family and being associated as a part of theirs was making him happy. Danny on the other hand simply believed it was rather because of his father who had constantly bugged Vlad about it and the latter basically wanted to make the other stop annoying him.

Vlad Plasmius, Danny still thinks the name is the most hilarious thing ever, was a rather powerful ghost of the Ghost Zone. He had a light blue skin color , with black hair and a gray streak. Many humans would compare his appearance to a vampire, due to pointy ears and fangs. He had appeared around 20 years ago, his parents had found him and he had no memory or any knowledge of the Ghost Zone back then. Jack and Maddie had taken care of him and helped him adjust. Since then a lot of things happened, Jack and Maddie got married, Vlad made himself a name, the Phantom-family got two new additions and the portal was finally finished.

Vlad seemed to be really impressed when the older Phantoms showed him the finished portal. Danny and Jazz had come down to the lab as well. It was the first time after the accident and upon seeing the green swirls of the portal Danny had stopped in his tracks. Jazz had looked at him worriedly, asking if he was okay. He simply nodded and remained silent, listening to his parents telling Vlad all about their invention. When the blue ghost asked if someone went trough it already Danny flinched visibly. No one seemed to notice it and his parents denied the question, it was still to risky to walk trough it. They also mentioned Danny's accident and the young ghost had to assure his so called uncle that everything was indeed fine with him.

After that he had excused himself and floated to his room. Below him he could hear how his father and mother said goodbye to their friend. Danny only groaned and rolled himself into a ball on his bed. Why couldn't everything be like it used to be?

At one point he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes his room was dark. He let out a yawn and headed out of his room, down to the kitchen.

Ghosts didn't necessary had to eat, but that didn't mean they couldn't do it and a little midnight snack was always nice. He opened the fridge and smiled when he found some leftover fudge. How could his dad miss this? He loved fudge and usually always eats all of it. He quickly ate it and floated back.

He stopped when he passed the door that led down to the lab. Danny still tried to avoid the place, but somehow it also managed to attract him. After a few seconds starring at the door he reached out to open it, but when he wanted to touch it his human abilities kicked in again. At first it was only his arm, then his whole body, that went trough the door. He tumbled down the metal staircase and stopped on the floor of the lab.

He groaned a little, the fall had been painful, but he had witnessed worse those past few days. The lights were out, but the glowing green light from the portal lit the whole lab of his parents. His parents must have forgotten to close the portal, after showing it to Vlad.

The ghost moved closer to the invention and its control panel. The panel only held some buttons and luckily they were all labeled. His eyes drifted over the different option until they found the one labeled 'LOCK'.

He smiled to himself and wanted to push the button, but then he stopped in his tracks. His green glowing eyes left the buttons and wandered up to the portal. What would happen if he went trought it? What was the human world like?

He swallowed, a thing he started to do since he became half-human. It was a weird feeling, but he couldn't really stop it. The same applied for the breathing, Danny was rather lucky his parents hadn't noticed him trying to move his chest up and down.

His parents had said it was to risky to use the portal, but he already survived it once, he even was now more alive than before. He reached out for the human part inside of him. Two white rings appeared around his waste and his whole appearance changed.

His now blue eyes looked back to the staircase, biting his lower lip. Danny's parents were most likely asleep and Jazz was either doing the same or reading a book, or ten. They would never know he went into the human world.

Just a quick trip, after all should his new half never come to use? Only one time and then never again.

Suddenly the lights turned on and he heard his father's murmurs. His eyes widened, he was still in his human form! What should he do-

He stumbled backwards and tripped. Green light consumed him once again, but this time it didn't hurt. It merely tickled.

When he reached the other side he hid a hard surface.

"Ow. What-"

"Ah, so I was right! The portal was still open, better close it now!", it was his father, speaking from the other side.

Danny meant to call out for him to stop, but to his horror the portal immediately closed, leaving only a wall, with no trace of the Ghost Zone, behind.

"Dad, No!", he reached forward, hitting the wall, "DAD?!"

He called out again, but no matter what, he didn't get a reply.

"Dad?", it wasn't above a whisper now and he let himself slide down the wall. It was cold, he had never felt like this in his human form before. Danny started shaking and switched back into his ghost form. At least that gave him a bit of the feeling of home, the Ghost Zone.

How long would it take for the portal to open again? And if it did, then his parents would be in the lab for sure, they would find out that he was in the human world-

Then he got an idea. There were a lot of portals in the Ghost Zone and they did all end up in the human world. He would just need to find a portal here and then he can go back!

That's it, his plan to go home.

And with that he stood up and flew out of the old house he had landed in.

His parents couldn't find out about it and it sure wouldn't take that long to find a natural portal!


	4. Chapter 4

The human world was different.

REALLY different from the Ghost Zone.  
The first thing Danny saw of it was the sky. He had went intangible and quickly exited the building he had landed into.

It was breathtaking, a shimmering ocean of different hues of blue and the glowing stars in the distance. He paused in mid-air and simply stared. Never had the young ghost seen something so beautiful. He remained like this for some minutes and then to his great delight a shooting star flew by.

"What was that?", asked the boy to no one in particular. He definitely had to come back later, just to see this different sky!

But . . . first of all he needed to get back home. The face of the young ghost immediately lost all signs of delight for the human sky. He needed to get home! He needed to find a portal!

He turned left, then right and left again, but he soon noticed a major difference between the Ghost Zone and the human world: There were no portals in the sky. It was simply blue, almost black, but no sign of any swirling green gateways. How was he supposed to get home like this?! He relied on natural portals, but there were none.

'Calm down, Danny.', he told himself, 'No need to panic, I can find a portal! There have to be some, after all there were tons in the Ghost Zone! They have to lead somewhere.'

Danny shot up high in the air, hoping that he would find some clues with an improved point of view. Sadly, the height changed nothing, there was no portal in sight. Below him he could only see hundreds of buildings and a few lanterns illuminating the streets. He had never seen so many houses at once like this. Didn't humans have lairs? Were they all living on one big island? He needed to look this up later on.

He went back down, into the house. It was old and he couldn't find any signs of anyone living in it. All the rooms were void of furniture and spider webs hang ofd the ceiling. The young ghost returned to the spot where the portal had opened. The wall was still just a wall, no sign of the once open portal. He sighed and sat down again, Danny needed to think of a plan. He couldn't simply go out and look for a portal, what if people saw him? His parents always talked about humans. How they would love to run some tests on them and to get to know how their body functioned.

Were there humans obsessed with ghosts, just like his parents were obsessed with humans? Danny shuddered, quickly pushing the thought of humans wanting to experiment on him away. His parents had told him they were dangerous and Danny would try to avoid making any contact with them.

He soon got lost in his thoughts, thinking about the current situation and trying to make up a plan to go back home.

Danny was too busy and did not notice the whispers coming from the first floor. It was only when the stairs started creaking, that he noticed someone else was in the house.

"Tucker! Stop being so loud!", someone whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry, but d-do we really have to go up there?", a second person, probably this 'Tucker' replied.

Humans were in the house. _Two_ humans were in the house!

The ghost started to breath quickly, he couldn't hyperventilate in this form, but it was a habit he picked up during situations where he felt a lot of stress. He quickly shifted his weight forward, in an attempt to sit up, but under him the floor started creaking loudly as well. This old house was definitely cursed.

"D-Did you hear that . . . ?"

"Quick! This room over there!"

The door burst open and two teenagers, no older than 14 entered the room. One of them was a girl, obviously the leader of the two. Her black hair was reaching her chin and some strands were tied together in a small ponytail. The girl's eyes were a piercing hue of violet, that scanned the whole room, following the light of her flashlight.

Behind her was a boy, with dark skin. His green eyes looked a bit frightened, behind a pair of black glasses. On top of his head was a red cap that fell loosely over his neck.

"I could have sworn I heard-", the girl dropped her flashlight. It hit the ground, but still illuminated the same spot.

"Sam? What's the matter?", the boy let out a (really manly) shriek.

They found Danny. He still sat on the floor and he had to cover his eyes from the light of the flashlight. He was right, they were humans. Humans had found him! He couldn't exactly tell how they looked like, since Danny only saw their outlines. The two parties remained like that for a few seconds, then the girl was the first to move.

"O-Oh . . . We are sorry- We thought-", she was interrupted.  
"We were trying to catch ghosts.", blurted out the boy.

"Ghosts?", asked Danny and his eyes widened. His voice was different. He looked down at him and to his surprise he wasn't met by his back suit. It was white! He had changed and he hadn't even noticed it!

"Yeah . . . Sorry for . . . scaring you?"

"Uh . . . No problem?", Danny looked awkwardly on the ground, "A-Are you ghost hunters?"

The two humans shared a look and the girl started chuckling, "No, not really. We just heard that this house was haunted."

"Haunted?", asked Danny.

"Yeah, as in 'haunted by ghosts'. The neighbors said that they were hearing strange noises and that there were lights shining through the windows at night.", explained the boy.

The half-human only nodded. Wonderful, the first humans he ever met were actually looking for ghosts.

"So we told you what we were doing here, now it's your turn.", Danny winced a little, but luckily the human kids didn't notice. The girl continued, "And why are you wearing that . . . suit?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?", asked Danny in confusion.

"No offense . . .", started the boy, "But that suit doesn't look like the latest fashion."

"I like it.", mumbled Danny. To be honest he really liked the white color, it was different from his usual look.

"It looks like you came straight out of a lab."

Heat rose to Danny's cheeks, his usual light skin became bright pink. He wasn't sure of what to do, so he simply remained silent.

"So, uh . . . where are you from?"

Danny thought a bit, before simply saying, "Here."

"You are also from Amity Park?"

"I've never seen you before, do you go to Casper High?"

Amity Park? Was their lair called like that? Did humans name their lairs ? How weird.

And Casper High? What was this . . .

"No . . . I don't go to C . . . Casper High."

"So you are home schooled?", asked the girl curiously.

So it was a school! "Yeah, my parents, they're pretty smart. They teach me.", it wasn't even a lie. They didn't really have a school in the Ghost Zone, mostly because most ghosts were already above their teenage years. Danny didn't knew a lot about ghosts his age, so his parents basically taught him most of his knowledge.

"Isn't it a bit boring? You never get to meet your friends and stuff."

"It is . . .", mumbled Danny, "But it's alright since my sister is around."

"You have a sister?" Oh ancients! What was he doing? If he didn't stop he would simply tell those humans his whole life story!

"I got to go now.", Danny needed to get away from here. He stood up and rushed towards the door.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?", asked the girl.

He hesitated at first, but telling them his name wouldn't hurt.

"Danny."

"Sweet, I'm Sam.", said the girl.

"I'm Tucker."

"Nice to meet you. Sam, Tucker.", and with that he ran down the stairs and disappeared into the night.

**There we go! Danny has landed into the human world and already met Sam and Tucker.**

**Also thanks for all the follows and reviews! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had spend the whole night looking for portals and he found none.

No portal and no way home.

The first rays of sun started to appear at the end of the horizon. At first the young ghost nearly had a panic attack, but the humans didn't seem to mind the glowing strands. They even looked like they enjoyed them! The streets filled with more and more humans the more the glowing orb started to rise in the sky. So Danny concluded that the glowing ball wasn't a sign of an attack of some sorts, but rather a measure for time. In the Ghost Zone day time did not really differ from night time in appearance. The glowing green of the Ghost Zone's atmosphere merely got a tad darker during night.

The atmosphere in the human world also changed around him. It got brighter, the dark blue slowly faded into a soft light blue and the small glowing orbs seemed to disappear from sight. It was a rather pretty sight as well, but Danny preferred the dark nightsky.

He lazily floated around town, always invisible. He could change into a human, but those kids said his clothes looked weird. Now he also understood why, the more humans got out of their homes he could see that their style of clothing was a lot different from the one in the Ghost Zone. Unlike his suit their clothes seemed to be softer and more loose. The young ghost was still a bit scared to get in contact with the other specy, especially after the small incident this night, with the two human kids. He really needed to fit in better.

At one point he reached an area of the humans' lair that was different from the living spaces he had wandered through all night. Those buildings had tall windows in which they showed multiple items. There were all different kinds of shops! In the Ghost Zone they didn't really have an area with so many shops, if you wanted to buy stuff you usually had to go to the ghost's lair that sold what you needed. But it looked like in the human world they had them all in one place.

After a little search Danny found what he needed: a clothing store. Inside there weren't that many humans and he swiftly went through the doors of the shop. It took him some minutes to get used to the human shop system, but then he found some fitting pieces of clothing. At least he hoped that they would be fitting.

Most humans that he had seen this far had been walking around in those blue pants and most of the pants in the store were the same kind. So he took a pair of those. Furthermore he took a long black shirt and a white shirt, with short sleeves. He could wear the black one under the white one.

Danny felt a bit uncomfortable taking the clothes. After all he was basically stealing them, but he made an exception. How else would he be able to get along in the human world, he needed them!

He quickly left the shop, still invisible and hid in a little space between two buildings.

"Going human.", mumbled the ghost and the two white rings appeared again, turning him human. Danny smiled a little, he kinda got the hang of it now and could easily turn himself human without a problem. The only problem was that he still needed a minute or so after each transformation to get into the process of breathing again. Once he thought he had adjusted enough he put his new clothes over his old suit. The suit felt like home, he didn't want to take it off. Besides, the other pair of clothes hid it pretty well, you could now only see his suit's collar, the gloves and boots, but he was definitely better dressed than before.

Danny peeked out of the gap, where he was hiding in. When there weren't that many humans nearby he went out and disappeared into the crowd of people.

At first he walked a bit stiffly, but when he noticed that none of the humans paid attention to him he relaxed a little. The only thing that was weird was that there were no humans that appeared to be around his age. They were all a lot older, at least his sister's age, but no one was-

"Hey kid.", a hand came from behind and landed on his shoulder. The half-human's eyes flashed green and said hand went straight through the boy.

"What the-", he turned around to face two men uniforms. One of them looked weirdly at his hand, shook his head and looked at Danny again. He must have thought he just imagined the passing through, since Danny had jerked away from his touch so fast. The other didn't seem to notice it at all, "What are you doing here?"

Danny looked at both men with huge eyes. "I-I . . .", was all he could say in this moment. His knees were shaking and he hoped that his eyes would remain blue while facing those men. What if they found out that he was a ghost? What if they did already know?!

"Why aren't you in school, kid?", wait what-. School? Why did they care if he was in school?

"I don't go to school."

The two men shared a look and then turned back to the boy, "Really funny, kid. Are you going to Casper High?"

That school again? Maybe they only had one in their lair, "I-I'm home schooled." That had worked just fine with the two kids this night.

"Oh, I see. Then you probably wouldn't mind if we call your parents?", Danny felt himself go pale. What should he do now?

The adults in front of him started to laugh upon seeing Danny's reaction, "Come on, we are going to get you back." One of them pushed him in the direction of the street.

"Wait! We don't have a phone!", they only laughed harder at that.

"Come on, kid. Everyone has a phone. Just let us get you back and you won't get into anymore trouble."

They had now reached one of those machines to transport humans (Danny thought he had heard someone call it a 'car'.) that looked a bit different from the other ones around it. It was white, with blue stripes on the side and a sort of lamp on top of it. One of the men opened a door and gestured Danny to move inside, but the boy had other plans. He risked using his intangibility and moved out of the adult's grasp. Then he ran as fast as he could, went into the next best alley and turned back into a ghost. When the two men arrived there was no trace of the boy.

Meanwhile Danny floated over the city, invisible and far away from these humans.

That just went horribly. He flew a bit more over the buildings until he saw one that caught his interest. It was bigger than the ones he had seen thus far. He went closer and landed in front of the huge double doors. He went around the building and through the windows he could see a bunch of children sitting together in the rooms.

That's where all the kids his age were! That must be the human school! Unlike the encounter with the older humans he found this rather interesting and didn't feel scared at all. Maybe those two kids from tonight would be here as well.

He used his intangibility to go inside the building. He floated around the halls for some time, observing with interest the many lockers and even the bathrooms.

He just went into another corridor when suddenly a loud ringing sound went through the whole building. The young ghost let out a cry of surprise and to his dismay accidentally turned human again.

All of the doors opened and through each door at least 20 human children came out into the hallway. Danny couldn't turn into a ghost with this many people around, so he tried to hide as best as he could. The first thing that came to his mind was the bathrooms. He remembered he had passed by one just down the hallway. But going down a hallway fast with a lot of people in it wasn't the easiest thing to do. A lot of the bigger humans didn't seem to see him, which was on one hand good, but on the other hand they simply bumped into him, causing him to stumble back. It took Danny longer than he expected, but the door finally came in his field of vision!

He let out a sigh of relief, he wanted to access his safety spot as fast as possible.

But then he heard a voice behind him.

A voice that was familiar.

"If that isn't our ghost-boy."

**There it is... The new chapter!**

**Sorry for not updating for some weeks, school and other stuff keeps me rather busy at the moment.**

**Still, I hope you all liked it!  
And once again thank you for all the new reviews, favorites and follows!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz slowly grew worried. She knew that Danny sometimes couldn't sleep well and after she had woken up and her brother wasn't home she thought he might have gone outside for a bit. Play with Cujo or hang out with Wulf. But it was noon already and her brother still wasn't back.

Her parents grew worried as well. Normally Danny did not simply disappear like that, he would at least tell them that he would be gone for some time.

Right now Jack and Maddie had taken action and were out looking for their youngest child, while Jazz remained at home. She paced around in the kitchen, not truly knowing what to do. After that portal accident her brother wasn't himself. Of course there was this whole half-human thing, but besides that Danny seemed to space of more frequently. After letting out a long sigh she let herself fall down on one of the chairs. What did her brother do this time?

Jazz remained like that for a few minutes, cursing that damn day of the accident. If this stupid portal had not been there- The portal! That was it, she got up and floated down the stairs to the lab. What if Danny went to the human world? She had noticed how he had behaved around it those past days. He seemed scared, but also curious. Maybe it was because of his human half that he was drawn to it?

But when she reached the portal, the gateway was closed. Cold metal plates prevented anyone from entering the other dimension. If Danny went through it, the portal would still be open.

Unless someone closed it. And if Danny was still on the other side he could not come back home! Jazz's body tensed. Her brother alone in the human world, that would be horrible! What if someone found him- If some humans- "No, Jazz!", she told herself, "There is no evidence that Danny actually went in there."

She wanted to go upstairs again, when her eyes noticed something: A rather old, little dusty camera. Jazz went closer to take a better look at it. It was positioned on the wall and if she remembered correctly her parents once installed it to keep track on some experiment. To her surprise the green light, signaling that it was recording, was still on. She followed the wire to one of the computers. It was situated behind some of the newer ones, her parents must have forgotten about it. The ghost turned on the computer and waited until it was ready to use. After searching a little she found a folder with video files. They definitely must have forgotten about this camera: some of the footage dated back to nearly 3 months.

She let the cursor hover over the dates of recording. It stopped on a certain date. The day she so badly wanted to not have happened at all: The day of the portal accident.

Jazz looked back at the camera, since it was situated so high it must have a view all across the lab, including the portal. She bit her lip, this meant that there must be footage of the accident. Should she look at it? Maybe it would help her understand the situation Danny was in, but would Danny want her to watch this?

She pressed play, after all she is doing this for Danny.

The quality wasn't the best and there was no sound, but maybe that was a good thing, because after some minutes Jazz was quietly sobbing as she watched the screen. There was no scream recorded, but she could hear it. All the pain of her little brother. The brother she should have protected better.

She closed the file, staring at her own reflection on the computer screen.

Then she opened another file, the newest one and pressed fast forward. It was around 4 o'clock that she noticed a change, as Danny appeared on the screen. Jazz slowed the recording down to normal speed and saw how her brother stepped in front of the portal. She gasped a little as she saw her brother change. It was always a weird feeling seeing Danny in his human form. He might still be himself, but at the same time he was also not.

The teenage ghost gasped again as she noticed how her brother tripped and fell into the portal. To her dismay her father appeared and closed the portal.

Danny was trapped in the human world! What should she do- Tell her parents? But what if they found out about his human-half. Danny was scared that their parents would find out. She could not simply tell them. But she also had to do something!

First of all she needed to take care of the files. If her brothers 'condition' should remain a secret, than they needed to get rid of the video footage. No one was allowed to see this, especially not Danny. What if by seeing this he might have a trauma, or worse! It was her responsibility to do this. With a swift motion she summoned her pink ecto-energy and shot a blast of it against the computer.

After that Jazz rushed over to the portal and looked frantically over the control panel. She quickly pushed the button labeled 'OPEN' and the metal plates disappeared, revealing the swirling green surface.

Without truly thinking about it she reached out with her hand and went through the portal with her upper body. Opening her eyes she found herself in a basement similar to the one of their parents. The building seemed to be empty, or at least no people seemed to live there.

Just as she wanted to step through the portal with her whole body a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the Ghost Zone.

"Jasmine! What do you think you are doing?"

She didn't need to look up to know that it was Vlad, her sort of uncle, and he sounded annoyed, which was never a good sign.

"Vlad!", she laughed a little, not truly able to hold back the nervous sound of it, "What are you doing here?" Jazz turned around to face the older ghost.

"I could ask you the same question? You know that this portal is dangerous.", he sighed, "Your parents just came by my lair and asked if Daniel was with me. They seemed to be rather worried, but before I could ask any more questions they were gone already. So I came here to get some more information, but it seems that you are currently a little busy." He glared past her at the green swirls of the portal. It looked like Vlad hated the thing and he probably did. Jazz just wasn't sure why, after all this was a huge success for the Ghost Zone.

"Well, Danny simply wasn't there anymore when we all woke up, so we assumed that he was just hanging out somewhere, but he did not come back yet. That's why mum and dad grew worried and we are now looking for him."

"Looking for him?", Vlad raised an eyebrow, "In the human world?"

Jazz simply stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. What should she do? She knew where Danny was, but her parents would freak out if they knew. They would probably pack as many weapons as possible, go to the other side and destroy all the things that came in their way until they found Danny. Vlad on the other hand was always more reasonable than her parents, especially when it came to human-related things. She knew that he cared for their family, after all he was a part of it. So he would probably help her get Danny back before her parents found out.

"Yes . . . in the human world."

He looked at her with those terrifying red eyes, he knew she was up to something. "And why would Daniel be there?"

Jazz hated lying, but this was necessary, this was for Danny, "Maybe Danny told me that he wanted to visit the human world, but Dad accidentally closed the portal behind him, and then Danny couldn't come back?" Most of it was even true, she just did not mention the camera.

"Please tell me that this is not true."

Silence.

"You are aware of the fact that Jack and Maddie will freak out if they find out about this."

"That's why they can't find out! Please Vlad, you got to help Danny!", begged Jazz.

"Why didn't you stop him from going there in the first place?", she noticed that Vlad was slowly getting nervous. He was probably worried about Danny as well, she knew that he had a soft spot for her little brother.

"You know Danny. I couldn't simply tell him not to."

Vlad turned around, pondering about his next decision. What if he told her parents? He wouldn't do that . . . At least that is what she hoped the older ghost would do.

The silence was interrupted by a long sigh.

"I will contact Skulker. He has been to the human world a couple of times already."

A wave of relief came over Jazz, "Thanks uncle Vlad!"

**No Danny in this one, but I thought it would be better to have this little chapter in here as well.**

**The next time we will be back in the human world!**


	7. Chapter 7

„G-Ghost-boy?", stuttered Danny.

In front of him stood the girl and boy from last night. Sam and Tucker if he remembered correctly.

"Yeah, we found nothing weird at all after you left. No ghosts to impress the ladies with my amazing hunter skills.", sighed Tucker, which earned him a light hit behind the head from Sam.

"Geez, come on Tuck! We did it for scientific research.", at the word 'research' Danny flinched a little. The goth girl then turned back, facing Danny, "But he is right. The only exciting thing we found yesterday was you."

Danny did not know what to say.

"What are you doing here anyways?", asked Tucker, "Didn't you say you were home schooled?"

"I- uh-", the hallway wasn't as crowded anymore. A lot of children had already left their classrooms to go to the cafeteria or went outside to eat their lunch there. But even with most of the kids gone Danny felt cornered by the two teens. "A-After you told me about your school I thought it might be interesting to go here and take a look?" Danny's face grew hot. Why was he so bad at lying? The two others also noticed that the young half-ghost didn't seem to say the truth. "Oookay?", both teenager raised an eyebrow.

They also saw how uncomfortable he looked, the boy certainly was hiding a big secret and Sam and Tucker were both eager to find out what it was.

"So, since you are here already? Do you want to eat lunch with us?", Sam narrowed her eyes. Maybe the best way to get through him would be to get to know him better and even though he was acting weird he did seem like a nice guy.

"I don't think I can-", started Danny, but he was cut of by Sam, who grabbed one of his sleeves. "I don't take no as an answer."

That being said she started walking towards the front gate, followed by Sam and Tucker. Once outside they found a table where they sat down and the two humans started eating their lunch. Danny simply watched them, taking in the different kinds of food the two teenagers had brought from their lairs. The food looked a bit different from the one they had in the Ghost Zone. The young ghost wondered if it tasted different as well. He needed to find a place where he could get some of it.

"So Danny, was it?", the ghost nodded at that.

"I see you changed clothes.", stated Tucker after he had swallowed some bites of his sandwich.

Danny looked down at his new clothes, "Yeah, I thought about what you said last night and thought I might fit in better like this."

"Yeah, it definitely looks better.", after that the trio fell silent again.

'What are you doing Danny?! Your parents would do anything to be in a situation like this. You are sitting next to two humans, just talk to him.'

With all his will power Danny opened his mouth and asked, "So, what are you two doing for fun, besides . . . g-ghost hunting?" That was embarrassing, why couldn't he just talk like a normal person to them? But at least the girl seemed to be pleased, finally a good start for a conversation.

"As you can see,", she gestured to her clothes, "I'm a goth. I love the supernatural and when I heard that there were supposed to be ghost I had to check it out." She told him a bit more about the music she liked to listen to and was shocked when Danny told her he didn't knew any of the songs. "You have to listen to them! I will bring them tomorrow and you can check them out!"

Danny meant to tell her that he didn't plan on coming tomorrow, he more than anything hoped he would be home by then, but he was interrupted by Tucker, who started talking about his own hobbies and his technical treasurers. They were slowly warming up to each other and soon their cheerful chatter could be heard all over the lawn.

The two humans were always a bit confused when Danny didn't know some of their everyday life things and that he had never heard of Dumpty Humpty before!

Danny was surprised that Tucker doubted the existence of ghosts. The young half-human soon noticed that ghosts were merely a legend in the human world. He could not really believe it when Tucker said that they were mere fairy tales. In the Ghost Zone everyone knew about humans and nearly everyone feared them. How could humans simply assume that their world did not exist?

At one point their chat was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell. Tucker and Sam both groaned, while Danny was a bit clueless about what was going on.

"Sorry, but we got to go now.", said Tucker, "Lancer is going to kill us if we are late again."

"So, will you come back tomorrow for lunch break?", Sam was already standing, looking curiously down at the boy.

"Actually I am not sure if I will manage to come back.", confessed Danny. After their time together Danny wanted to come back and hang around with his new friends, but he should focus on going back home.

Tucker hit his shoulder lightly, "Come on dude, you have to! After all we have to show you all the cool stuff, you miraculously don't know about."

"Yeah, like you would have needed to be dead to avoid not hearing about Dumpty Humpty."

'Well . . .', Danny thought, 'That was more or less the case.' "I can try to come back, but I'm not promising anything."

"Okay, then see you later ghost-boy.", called out Sam as she and Tucker disappeared back into the building. Danny only sighed, he needed to tell her not to call him like that. When his new found friends and the rest of the other people were all back inside Danny went behind a tree and turned back into a ghost.

The rest of the day he traveled through the city, of course invisible. He kept on looking for portals, but once again his search was pointless. When the glowing ball in the sun disappeared behind the horizon Danny flew back to 'his' house and landed on the rooftop. While he was a ghost the chilly night air did not affect him. He simply lay there and watched the twinkling stars with a small smile on his face. How far are they away? Would he be able to reach them? With these thoughts the young ghost drifted of into the land of dreams.

But his rest turned out to be short, after an hour he could hear shouts.

"Whelp, where are you?!", came a booming voice from below him.

"Skulker! Keep it down, what if humans are nearby?!", hissed another.

Danny immediately shot up. He recognized both of the voices: his uncle Vlad and Skulker, the hunter of the Ghost Zone.

"Daniel, are you here?", that was Vlad again. Danny became intangible and slowly went through the roof, they must be right below him. They knew he was here, so his parents probably knew it as well. There was no use in trying to hide, especially if Vlad AND Skulker were looking for him.

When Danny emerged from the ceiling he noticed that the two older ghosts were indeed below him. Vlad Plasmius was wearing his usual white and red attire. Skulker, like always, had his metal suit on. Only once in his afterlife Danny had been able to see the ghost without it. It had been a few years ago, when he and Jazz were staying with Vlad for a week, since their parents were on a trip. Danny would never be able to get the image of the tiny green ghost out of his head. It had been simply hilarious.

Slowly Danny opened his mouth starting to speak, "I'm-", only to be cut of when multiple weapons were suddenly pointing towards him. The young ghost let out a shriek of surprise and the two adults seemed to be surprised as well.

Danny lost his balance and fell down to the ground. Meanwhile Skulker turned his weapons back into his suit.

"Skulker! You nearly fried the boy!", exclaimed Vlad with fury.

"Sorry! I thought he was one of these darn humans!", said Skulker, raising his arms in defense.

Vlad would have loved to lecture Skulker more, but then remembered the other source of their debacle. He turned around only to see Danny breathing heavily out of shock. Wait- The boy wasn't supposed to do that, but when the blue-glowing ghost focused again on the boy simply sat there, not breathing, simply glowing like any other ghost. That was weird.

Still he rushed to the boys side, "Are you alright?"

Danny looked a bit unsure, but then nodded.

"Good.", replied Vlad, feeling a weight dropping from his heart. He had been seriously worried when Jasmine told him what had happened to her brother. Seeing the boy was certainly relieving.

He heard Skulker grunt in the background and remembered why they were in the human world in the first place, "What were you thinking, Daniel?! Going to the human world all on your own, you could have gotten hurt. Or worse what if some ghost hunters found you?!"

The boy seemed to shrink together under his stern gaze, mumbling a 'sorry' and a 'that won't happen again'. Vlad let out a sigh, while gripping the bridge of his nose. First of all Jack and now Danny, the Phantoms seemed to enjoy keeping Vlad busy and always worrying.

"We should head back then."

Danny got up silently, following the two older ghosts. To his surprise they left the house, "Where are we going? The portal is in the basement?".

Skulker was typing something into the integrated computer of his suit.

"We are taking a natural portal, your sister closed the portal after we went inside since she did not know when we will return.", Danny still looked a bit confused by his sort of uncle's explanation, that's why the other ghost continued, "We don't want your parents to know that you went here, so coming back through the portal might be a bit conspicuous."

He then turned to Skulker, "Did you locate the portal?"

"Yes, it's at the graveyard."

Of course, oh the irony.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny could see that both, Vlad and Skulker, were pissed. The body language gave it away. The two older ghost's bodies were tensed and Vlad's eyebrow twitched from time to time.  
Danny was slowly floating behind them, some meters away. They had reached the portal back to the Ghost Zone without a problem and even though Vlad seemed to be relieved to find out that his sort of nephew was safe and sound, he was still mad at him for coming to the human world.

The young ghost crossed his arms, pouting a little. Vlad and Skulker didn't seem to have come to the human world for the first time. It rather looked like they were quite familiar with the other dimension. Why was he so mad at him for going there, if the older ghost clearly did it more than once already? But instead of complaining Danny silently glared at the other men's backs. He could handle pissed Vlad or Skulker, but not Vlad AND Skulker.

None of them had said a word after emerging from the portal. Vlad only looked over his shoulder from time to time, just to make sure Danny was still there. Unfortunately the portal led them back to the edge of the Ghost Zone, it was even farther away than Vlad's lair! It would probably take another half an hour before they even reached Vlad's place.

Danny let out a sigh, which earned him a grunt from Skulker and a raised eyebrow from Vlad. "Why was that portal so far away? Couldn't there have been a one closer to home?"

"Stop whining, whelp.", huffed Skulker.

"These portals are different from the one your parents created, Daniel.", Danny rolled his eyes upon hearing Vlad use his full name, "Natural portals can be stable, but sometimes it is like they have a mind of their own and then they simply drop you off wherever and whenever they want."

"Whenever?"

"Yes, not only can they reach across space, but also time."

Danny never heard of that and made a mental note to ask his parents about this, or maybe rather Jazz, since his parents would break out into an hour long scientific rant.

After that being say no one seemed to have another topic they could talk about, so the group traveled in in silence. At one point Vlad and Skulker started conversing, but the topic was boring so Danny didn't really listen.

After what felt like an eternity the bright neon signs of his lair lit up at the horizon. The young ghost let out a sight relief and wanted to race towards his home, only to be hold back by Vlad.

"Listen, Daniel. This was a one time thing. You are not supposed to ever go back to the human world again!", the older ghost looked dead serious.

"Ancients, Vlad. You need to calm down a bit. It's not like anything happened.", retorted Danny.

"But it could have! The human world is dangerous. I promised your sister I won't tell your parents where we found you, but if I ever find out that you are going back there again I will tell them."

Danny backed away a little, crossing his arms. He knew that Vlad could be strict, but he never was THAT strict.

"Promise.", demanded Vlad, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Danny, "Promise what?"

"Promise that you won't go through the portal again."

The young ghost scoffed a little, "I am not a baby, I don't need to-"  
"Daniel!", red eyes sternly looked down on him. Danny would lie if he had said he wasn't a little scared at that moment.

"Okay, okay.", he raised his hands, "I won't go back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, then let's get you back. Maddie was worried sick!"

Danny sighed again and went back towards his home. He reached the door, but before he twisted the handle he looked back towards Vlad and Skulker. They were whispering and once they were finished Skulker took of without saying any goodbyes. It didn't bother Danny, since he couldn't say Skulker and him were best friends, or truly friends at all. When he was younger his parents would sometimes drop him and Jazz off at Vlad's and the metal covered ghost was usually there as well. Maybe if Danny wouldn't have bothered the older ghost that often their relationship may have been better, but Danny was young and Vlad's place was boring. What was there else to do, then play pranks on Skulker?

The young ghost went into his home and called out, "Mom, Dad, Jazz? I'm back!" He wanted to float to their living room, but he was suddenly in the arms of his father, who hugged him tightly. "Son! We were so worried!", cried Jack. Then he spotted Vlad and immediately pulled the other ghost into the hug as well, "You brought him back V-Man! How can I thank you?!". "You would do me a favor if you let go of me.", hissed the blue ghost, clearly annoyed by the others behavior. Jack simply smiled and let go of his friend, but kept on holding his child close to him.

"Danny?", now also Maddie and Jazz entered the room. The mother rushed to her son's side and embraced him tightly. "Where have you been, sweetie? We were so worried!", she brushed some of Danny's white locks out of her face. "I-",Danny stopped there. He should have thought of some excuse! For the ancients sake he spend so long going home he should have thought of something! "You see . . . I was kinda-"

"I found Daniel in the Far Frozen.", interrupted Vlad. "Wha- I mean yes! Yeah, Far Frozen with Frostbite- Yeah . . .", laughed Danny.

Maddie and Jack shared a glance and Jazz smiled nervously. "I'm sorry I made you guys worry about me?", attempted Danny. That seemed to do the trick and Maddie went back into mother mode. "Aw, it's fine sweetie! It's just important that you are home back safe!", she patted his hair a little. Then she turned to Vlad, "Thanks a lot for bringing him back, Vlad.". Vlad stiffened a little when Maddie squeezed his shoulder. "Yes!", boomed Jack, "Vladdie here is the best!". At that Vlad only rolled his eyes, "Maybe I should go now.".

"Yeah and I can take Danny upstairs with me.", suggested Jazz as she reached out to Danny and grabbed him by the wrist. She quickly floated to the stairs with Danny in tow.

"But, Danny dear. We still have to talk about your behavior! You can't just disappear like that again.", said Maddie. "I'll send Danny down once we talked a little. I wanted to show him something!", replied Jazz, while shoving Danny into her room. Below them they could hear the door closing, Vlad probably left already.

"Danny!", Jazz faced her little brother, "Are you alright?". Said ghost nodded, scratching the back of his head a little, "I'm fine. Nothing bad happened . . . over there." After a little pause he continued, "Thanks for asking Vlad for help and not telling mom and dad."

The corners of Jazz's mouth twitched upwards a little, Jazz was more than relieved knowing that her brother was safe and sound, "No problem, little brother. Just . . . don't do that again!"

At that Danny looked away, "It wasn't that bad.".

"What?! Danny have you gone insane-"

"No, no, no! Hear me out Jazz! Mum and Dad kept telling us that all the humans were dangerous, but I met these two kids-"

"Danny, please don't tell me you befriended two humans.", as Danny looked away again, Jazz let out a frustrated groan, "Danny I nearly had a core attack when I found out you went through to the portal."

"But they were nice Jazz! AndIpromisedtogobackandvisitthem.", the last part was a little rushed and it took Jazz a second to understand what her brother just said.

"Danny! They might find out your a ghost!", at that Danny shook his head and muttered a quite 'Going Human." Jazz gasped a little as her brother changed, she still wasn't used to it.

"Look! I got human clothes and if I hang out with my new friends some more I will get more information about how they live and it'll be easier to blend in!", Danny smiled at her. Eyes asking for her approval. Jazz only sighed, what for the ancient's sake did her little brother get into.

Meanwhile Vlad Plasmius managed to get back home to his own lair, but instead of relaxing after this little journey he immediately went to his basement. On his way through the hallways he passed multiple unfinished machines and other inventions. After some time he got to his destination.

The glowing green swirls were exactly the same as in the Phantom's portal. The major difference between Plasmius' and the Phantoms' portal was the size. Vlad's portal was a little smaller, but the outlines nearly looked the same. Without hesitation Vlad went through the portal and ended up in another basement. This one didn't held as much inventions as the other one, still it was quiet filled with multiple machines. He went up the steps and while walking two black rings appeared around his waist slowly creeping up and down his body. Skin turned from blue to light brown and his hair went from black to gray. At the top of the stairs he opened the huge double doors and went towards the lobby. There he was greeted by one of his maids.

"Good morning, mister Masters. Breakfast is ready."


End file.
